This is the fifth year of this study for the Audiology Clinic. Data are being accumulated and analyzed on patients receiving cis platinum therapy for testicular cancer. Data on the dosage levels and methods of administration will be included in the overall study of the ototoxicity of this chemotherapeutic agent. Serial hearing tests have been and are being done on this population, and the use of speech recognition in ipsilateral noise is being included in the battery of tests done with each cycle of cis platinum administration. This test may be helpful in identifying early ototoxic changes.